


Crown

by Baekhanded



Series: Soriku Ficlets [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: When guilt wakes you up at night, it's good to have someone that will find you and bring you back.





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetatertot/gifts), [fadeawayradiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/gifts), [Space_Kry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kry/gifts).



> inspired 1000000% by TXT's Crown, give a listen and tell me it isn't soriku as heck!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFcB45Bec_A

_You did this to yourself._

 

_You called this upon yourself._

 

_You ran away._

 

_You accepted the darkness._

 

_You hurt them._

 

 _You hurt_ him.

 

Riku wakes with a pain in his head and an ache in his heart. Vivid flashes of his past mistakes and trialed redemptions playing behind his eyelids. He had paid his due, hadn’t he? He’d done more than enough to make up for what he put his friends through. What he put Sora through.

 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, only to see Sora’s tear streaked face. Eyes filled with so much relief he can’t hold it in.

 

He shakes his head, trying to be rid of the image only to get flashes of every look of confusion- betrayal and hurt that crossed his friend’s face ever since they set out on this ‘adventure’.

 

He sighs and opens his eyes once more. He stares into the darkness, waiting as his eyes adjust to the moonlight coming through the curtains. He feels suffocated.

 

His head hurts.

 

He doesn’t think as he gets out of bed. Doesn’t think as he quietly, but quickly makes his way outside. The night air chilling him immediately- ice on his once blanket warm skin. He doesn’t think about that either. Or the cold damp on his bare feet.

 

He only knows the pain in his head and his heart. The guilt eating at him inside out. He knew Sora didn’t blame him- didn’t hate him, but he hated himself. How could he have been so foolish?

 

He had thought he was lonely before, when Kairi had shown up and Sora welcomed her with open arms but it was nothing compared to what came after. What he called onto himself.

 

He remembered when he didn’t feel so alone- right at the beginning. But what company was that? Being sucked into the darkness, letting the fledgling hurt spread so far and so deep Sora looked at him like a stranger.

 

He was glad to have him back. _So glad._ But he didn’t deserve him.

 

He felt cold deep to his bones, his hands scraping bark as he fell beside a tree. His head hurting more and more. His heart a gaping maw of guilt.

 

He didn’t hear the approach.

 

“I thought I’d find you out here.” The voice was soft, sleepy. The hand on his shoulder was warm.

 

He didn’t fight the small hands as they gently pried his hands from the bark. Didn’t fight when he was cradled against a small chest. He breathed his first easy breath as he felt those fingers work through his hair.

 

“Riku…” his voice was so soft, Riku heard it straight from his chest. Right from his heart.

 

He felt a gentle press against the crown of his head, and almost like magic the pain went away. His heart was till tugging, still aching. But a different ache. It wasn’t the guilt eating him up. It was just his proximity.

 

He felt those small hands gently cup his face, tilt it up enough for another gentle press of lips against his forehead.

 

“What’s got you all the way out here?” he asks, still so soft. His hands back in Riku’s hair.

 

“The past.” Riku answered, but his voice didn’t sound like his. Strained and muffled.

 

He felt the hum against his cheek, “You should’a come to me instead.”

 

Riku scoffed then and set back a bit to look into blue, blue eyes, “You know i’d never do that, Sora.”

 

Sora’s face scrunched up, visible and cute in the barely-there light of the moon.

 

“I’d rather be awake with you than asleep while you’re suffering. Or lonely.” He pulled Riku back to his chest, his voice even softer than before, “I don’t want you to feel lonely ever again.”

 

Riku’s arms find their way around Sora’s waist. He presses his forehead gently, briefly to Sora’s heart then sits back, “Then let’s go.”

 

Sora looks at him only for a moment, a smile slowly breaking out across his mouth. He stands and takes Riku’s hands, pulling him up too.

 

He doesn’t let go.

 

Riku feels his warmth cut through the chill through his bones, his arm radiating warmth and light.

 

Sora leads him back to his room- Sora’s room and gently bullies Riku under the covers. Joining him not a second later, wrapping himself around Riku. Giving him all of his own warmth.

 

Riku presses his cold nose to Sora’s neck just to hear him laugh.

 

“Your existence changes my world like magic…” He hears himself say into the skin of Sora’s collar, “I’m not in pain anymore.”

 

He can see, and feel and hear Sora’s heart go pit-a-pat at his declaration.

 

The nightmares don’t come and the guilt doesn’t creep. Sora has been, and always will be his light shining through the darkness. He can only hope he can be the same for the boy that pulled him from despair.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is cheesy but yall don't know the struggle it was to get the words out here, so please just........appreciate it............throw a comment at me if you feel like it!


End file.
